


You are the Color in My World

by winter_mao_flower



Series: DimiAshe Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, childhood friends and dedue only really show up once, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower
Summary: When he was younger, Dimitri always got excited when he saw someone with green eyes. He was only able to see varying shades of green since he was born. He could see the greens of the grass, the stems of flowers and leaves of trees and bushes.He thought it was normal until he heard of the concept of soulmates.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Series: DimiAshe Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710097
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	You are the Color in My World

When he was younger, Dimitri always got excited when he saw someone with green eyes. He was only able to see varying shades of green since he was born. He could see the greens of the grass, the stems of flowers and leaves of trees and bushes. He thought it was normal until he heard of the concept of soulmates.

_ “A soulmate is a person who will love you no matter what, someone who understands and knows you more than anyone else, they’re able to turn you into a better person, not because they’re changing you directly, but because you change yourself. They help you change yourself because you want to be the best of the best for them. A soulmate is someone that accepts you and believes in you, no matter what may change. You’ll always think of them and you’ll always, no matter what, love them. Even if fate decides to try and take your soulmate away from you, nothing can ever change the fact that you two were soulmates and that one can’t live without the other.” _

_ That’s what Glenn told him. _

_ “Do you have a soulmate, Glenn?” _

_ “Of course I do. Everyone has one. I just haven’t met mine yet.” _

_ “But you’re already so big…” _

_ “Haha, no one knows when their soulmate is going to appear, little prince. It could take years, maybe you won’t even find your soulmate until you’re as old as your grandfather. But, don’t worry. They’ll find you eventually.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Really. That’s why I’m not worried about finding my soulmate right now.” _

He still remembers that conversation to this day. But he couldn’t help but feel...sad everytime he thought about that conversation. Glenn never got a chance to find his soulmate. Dimitri stopped looking for his soulmate for a while, but had the tiny hope that maybe his soulmate would find him.

...But, Dimitri wondered if his soulmate would still love him. With his thirst for vengeance, knowing the dark side that resided within him, would they still love him? There wasn’t a night that passed by that he didn’t have nightmares about that day where he lost his family in the Tragedy of Duscur. He mildly wonders if he even has the right to search for his soulmate. Maybe before, when he was still simply a prince waiting to take over his kingdom, he would still have the right. But now...he had to prepare to take the throne soon. There was no time to search for one anyway.

Dimitri found that rather than being excited about finding someone with green eyes, he only felt concern and maybe worry. Even when suitors approached him and tried to get his attention, if he did not see color after seeing their eyes, he would not look again in their direction. He would turn away, feeling a bit relieved. Rather than looking for his soulmate - he no longer does so anymore - he focused on learning as much as he could to take over the throne later.

He was to attend the Officer’s Academy with his childhood friends and his retainer. Today was the first day.

“Heeeeey Your Highness, do you think you’ll be able to find your soulmate there?” Sylvain has an arm around Felix’s shoulders as he asks that question.

“Hmm...I do not think so. Sylvain, do you think you’ll find your soulmate there?” Dimitri inquires Sylvain, who only laughs and shakes his head.

“Nah, don’t think I’ll find them there.” The redhead then whispers something into Felix’s ear, which earns him a punch in the arm.

Ingrid shakes her head. “What did you say to Felix to make him so agitated?”

“Aww Ingrid, he’s not agitated. If he was really angry with me he’d do much worse.”

Dimitri only shakes his head as he watches his friends and their exchange in front of him. He turns to Dedue, who is walking beside him. “That reminds me, what color do you see the world in Dedue? I don’t think you’ve ever told me.”

“...Blue.”

“So you can see the color of the sky.” Dimitri looks up, and to him, the sky is nothing but a light...colorless space. He only knows it’s blue because it’s been told to him before.

“Yes.”

It must be nice, Dimitri thinks. To be able to see the color of the sky instead of a colorless void.

When they arrive at the Officer’s Academy, they are shown to their rooms and given a tour. They are not expected in their classrooms until two days later in order for them to rest up properly and wait for the other students to arrive. That being said, Dimitri was going to take a walk and explore the monastery.

He could definitely see a lot of green. There was even a student with dark green hair taking a nap under a tree. Not to mention that the archbishop, Seteth, and his younger sister Flayn. They all had such...varying shades of green, it threw him off. He had never seen that much green on one person before.

Dimitri walked into the Blue Lions classroom, as expected, it was empty. At least, it seemed that way at first. What he didn’t manage to see was that there was a boy in the classroom already- someone around his age. He was reading a book, and from what Dimitri could see, it was a book about knights.

Feeling that it would be rude to just stand there, he lightly cleared his throat. “Hello-”

He did not expect for the boy to jolt up almost a whole foot in the air before looking at him with wide eyes.

“I apologize for startling...you…?” Dimitri trailed off as he looked at this boy, they went from his eyes to the boy himself, specifically, to the clothes he was wearing.

It was the school's uniform, yes, but he could see other colors. Something that wasn't green. Had the uniform always been that shiny?

He unconsciously stepped forward a little, and spoke to the boy. “What's...your name?”

The other had been staring at him for a bit, before seeming to finally register Dimitri's question. “A-Ashe. Ashe Ubert Duran.”

“Ashe...it's nice to meet you.” Dimitri bowed to him. “I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. It would appear that we are soulmates.”

Ashe wordlessly stared at him, still seemingly in shock. When he was finally able to speak, he started to ramble. “I- um. T-This- are you sure this isn’t some sort of mistake? There’s no way the prince would have me as a soulmate right? I’m just a commoner-”

“Does it matter?” Dimitri tilted his head. “Does it truly matter if you are a commoner or not? If you are my soulmate then fate intends for us to be together, regardless of status.”

“...” The other seemed to be trying to find the right words before slowly speaking. “Then...if you will have me as your soulmate...Your Highness.”

Dimitri smiled. “No need to be so formal. You can just call me ‘Dimitri.’”

Ashe scrunched up his nose in a rather cute way before opening his mouth and aggressively shaking his head. “I can’t do it.”

“Then we have time to continue trying.”

Ashe blinked and nodded slowly. “Okay...Your Highness. L-Let’s get along for this school year.”

He laughed, “Yeah. Let’s get along.”

* * *

They had spent all of their time together ever since then. Dimitri would always be careful around Ashe. Because he was so strong, he feared that he may break the boy just by hugging him and holding him. Ashe still seemed to be a bit nervous around him as well. Perhaps it was because he was still unable to call him by his name. They still obviously loved each other. Dimitri could see that underneath Ashe’s shy exterior, he truly loved Dimitri. He was the same. He’d never thought that once he stopped looking for his soulmate, he’d find him.

But that was five years ago, things have changed now. They were separated in Dimitri’s search for revenge and his capture. And since his escape, Dimitri could only hear the voices of his family who died in the Tragedy haunting him at every turn. He hadn’t gotten a wink of peaceful sleep. He barely got by. Even Dedue’s voice haunted him. Dedue, who hadn’t seen his soulmate. He saw yet another person who wasn’t able to find their soulmate sacrifice him and fall before his eyes. Just like Glenn, Dedue hadn’t been able to reach his own happy ending.

He wonders what Ashe would think if he saw him. Ashe would be disgusted, he’s sure. If not disgusted, then surely, he’d fear him. 

Dimitri makes his way up the goddess tower at Garegg Mach, slaying every Imperial soldier on his way there. He remembers five years ago at the ball, he stood up here. He danced with Ashe and made a wish with him. That wish...was that he would be able to live a peaceful life with Ashe in the future. However, that seemed to be no longer possible.

Resting against the wall in the shadows of the goddess tower, he stared at the ground. Why did he come here? Because of a silly promise to meet his classmates again? ...Yeah, it was. He still remembered it and made his way here. His classmates wouldn’t want to see him, not even his childhood friends. He had to leave...but he could not find the energy to do so.

Footsteps were heard climbing up the goddess tower, and he held his lance, prepared for any Imperial soldier.

But what he had seen was not an Imperial soldier. It was his dear professor. The same professor who was thought to be dead five years ago. He didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t believe it. This was simply a ghost of the past. Even when the light appeared and there was a hand reaching out to him, he didn’t take it. Dimitri simply looked back down.

“I should have known...that one day you would be haunting me as well.”

But this wasn’t a ghost of the past. This was actually his professor. It was actually Byleth. Even when Dimitri pushed them away, Byleth still stood by his side.

“...If you want to stay by my side, then come with me. We’ll be exterminating some vermin around here.” Dimitri went out and saw bandits all over the place. Byleth must’ve seen the same, and he didn’t spare the other a glance before speeding into battle, destroying all that crossed his path.

His professor did much the same, slaying those bandits. It was more proof that he was real and here with him, but he was also looking at Dimitri with concern in their eyes. That concern...shouldn’t be directed towards him.

_ “You’re right. You’re strong enough by yourself so why should they be concerned? But if you’re so strong, why don’t you get revenge?” _

_ “Are you truly weak? Though you may be strong right now, are you actually weak?” _

_ “I can’t believe-” _ _   
  
_

“Shut up!” He growled before slaying another bandit. The voices that haunted him everyday appeared again. Whispering into his ear. It was driving him insane.

“Your Highness!” That voice...Ashe?

He whipped his head around and it was Ashe. He...changed. He grew taller and his hairstyle changed as well. Dimitri turned away from him, as much as his body wanted nothing more than the warmth of his soulmate, Ashe did not deserve to be held with his bloodstained hands.

When the battle was over, they all gathered around inside the church. Dimitri did not say a word to any of them, though they still spoke with as much cheer as they could. He walked away soon after they were done with their conversation. Standing at the front of the church, he stared at the rubble.

“...Your Highness.” Ashe came again, standing next to him. “You’re alive.”

“...Go away.” Dimitri didn’t turn to look at Ashe. He couldn’t. Though he may be bitter towards the rest of the world for dealing him this hand in life, he didn’t want to let Ashe clearly see what he had become.

“...No. I will stay here with you, Your Highness.”

Dimitri glanced at Ashe before staring at the rubble again. “I said go away.”

“No.”

“...” He didn’t say anything after that.

It was the same thing everyday. Ashe would come and stand next to him and talk to him. He was no longer nervous around him, Dimitri could tell that much. But what Dimitri couldn’t understand was why he insisted on standing by his side. Why Ashe wasn’t disgusted with him like Felix was, why Ashe didn’t try to drag him back to being social and trying to make him be what he once was. Ashe simply stood there by his side.

Though he always told Ashe to go away every time, at some point, he allowed Ashe to stand there. The voices would no longer haunt him once Ashe was there, and it provided him some relief from the voices driving him insane.

In battle, Ashe would always support him and ensure that he wasn’t hurt. He even learned white magic from Byleth in order to be able to heal his wounds whenever he got a bit crazy during battle. Dimitri just...couldn’t understand. Why? Why did he insist on looking after him and why did he continue to call him ‘Your Highness’ with such...reverence and kindness in his voice? Dimitri didn’t understand why he would continue to show him such warmth.

Byleth also called Dimitri with warmth but even then, it was cautious at times. Ashe was different. He called Dimitri’s title with nothing but the purest warmth, with kindness and he daresay, maybe even with love. He just could not understand.

It wasn’t until Rodrigue’s death and his conversation with Byleth that he snapped out of it. That he realized that there were people who cared- no, he knew there were people who cared. People who simply waited for him to recover, people who watched over him with concern. He knew they were there, but he was...unable to break out of his empty shell, or rather, he was unwilling to do so. Dimitri was convinced that he was a monster through and through, and that he should even act like one at times.

Dimitri stood at that same spot at the church again, this time, instead of looking down, he looked up. When Ashe came and stood next to him, Dimitri cleared his throat and spoke. “...Ashe, why did you stay by my side this whole time even though I treated you terribly?”

“Your Highness, you didn’t treat me terribly. You allowed me to stay by your side.”

“That again...why do you keep calling me ‘Your Highness’? I do not deserve to be called that.”

“Yes you do. You needed time to recover but you weren’t given that time. You suffered far too much during these times. More than the rest of us could ever know.” Ashe inched closer to Dimitri. “You were thrown into a war and even though you were reckless on the battlefield, not once did you let an enemy touch your allies. I think you did well. The fact that all of us are still here, still standing by your side is a sign that you are worthy. You did some bad things, yes, but you have time to redeem yourself.”

“Ashe…"

“Plus...we’re soulmates aren’t we? I have to make up for the time we lost. It doesn’t feel like an obligation, so don’t tell me that.” Ashe looked at him. “Your Highness, I truly do love you. You shouldn’t have any doubts in your mind. And...before you go and become King to redeem yourself, this might be a selfish request but…” He held Dimitri’s hand. “...I would like to spend a few years with you before you do. Just the two of us somewhere else, where you don’t have to worry about restoring your kingdom and paperwork. You deserve it, Dimitri.”

“...” Dimitri’s breath hitched and he leaned down to hug Ashe, being careful and gentle, so that the other wouldn’t break under his strength. It was the first time he's ever heard Ashe call him by his name. “Okay.” He took in a deep breath and exhaled, nuzzling into Ashe’s shoulder, letting the other play with his fur coat. “Okay.” He repeated himself. “I’ll...take time off to recover.” He was reluctant on doing so, after all, his kingdom needed him, but…

“Good.” Ashe cupped Dimitri’s cheeks and gave him a kiss on the lips. “But you also shouldn’t overwork yourself during these times either. Rest. If you need me to be by your side, I’ll stay by your side, always.”

“...When did you become so bold, Ashe?” Dimitri smiled warmly at the boy in front of him, whose cheeks flushed a bright red.

“I-I um...I was just speaking the truth! It’s really not that I’ve become bold or anything…”

He laughed. For the first time in a while, he genuinely laughed and Ashe couldn’t help but join in. 

"By the way...I love you too, Ashe."

Ashe flushed and nodded his head, leaning against Dimitri's shoulder as they went back to looking forwards, not at the rubble, but at the light shining into the church. Like it was a ray of hope for the future. Glenn’s voice was heard in his head again, but it wasn’t reprimanding him or asking him for revenge. Rather, it was part of a conversation that took place long ago.

_ “A soulmate is a person who will love you no matter what, someone who understands and knows you more than anyone else, they’re able to turn you into a better person, not because they’re changing you directly, but because you change yourself. They help you change yourself because you want to be the best of the best for them. A soulmate is someone that accepts you and believes in you, no matter what may change. You’ll always think of them and you’ll always, no matter what, love them. Even if fate decides to try and take your soulmate away from you, nothing can ever change the fact that you two were soulmates and that one can’t live without the other.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of rushed aaaaaaa- I really wanted to do this for dimiashe week but...it might be more rushed than I expected hhhh


End file.
